


La freccia del Nord

by TrickNoTreat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickNoTreat/pseuds/TrickNoTreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Il Nord è piegato e l’inverno sta arrivando. Il Sud non sopravvivrà al suo morso freddo, ma la mia casa è bruciata. Non ho più un posto dove tornare”. <br/>Mentre i Sette Regni avvertono l'arrivo di altre battaglie, il soggiorno forzato nell'umido castello di Coldwater rende Sansa noiosa e malinconica. <br/>La rende un po' più sicura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La freccia del Nord

Fu un sollievo congedarsi da lady Waynwood e rientrare all’interno del salone principale di Coldwater. Gli attendenti del castello lo chiamavano “salone”, ma non era che una lunga stanza stretta con umide pareti di pietra grigia rallegrate di tanto in tanto dagli arazzi rossi e blu di casa Coldwater.

In confronto alla maestosità vantata un tempo da Grande Inverno o dell’elegante ricercatezza della Fortezza Rossa, la dimora di lord Royce Coldwater era poco più insignificante di un alveare di api.

Arpionata in una delle insenature delle Dita, Coldwater si estendeva per poche miglia fra rocce e lande aride in cui non crescevano che piante infestanti. Era talmente isolata dal resto della Valle che le cime delle Montagne della Luna erano visibili solo nei giorni particolarmente sereni.

Sansa risalì le scale che portavano all’ala ovest dove erano state allestite le sue stanze qualche giorno prima del loro arrivo. Lady Marinne Coldwater si era prodigata a ricordarle almeno tre volte al giorno che i locali nei quali riposava erano fra i più caldi e confortevoli dell’intero castello. Avrebbe sopportato meglio quel noioso soggiorno, se solo il letto a baldacchino di velluto rosso e blu, i tappeti e l’ampio balconcino di marmo da cui poteva osservare comodamente il cortile interno non fossero stati a Coldwater, miserissima dimora dimenticata perfino dagli Arryn.

Robin non ne aveva mai sentito parlare e non aveva mai incontrato Royce Coldwater. Sansa non ne era affatto stupita: quel ragazzino aveva una conoscenza geografica che si limitava a coprire lo spazio da una parete all’altra della sua stanza.

All’inizio quell’inaspettata deviazione del loro viaggio si era rivelata tutto sommato piuttosto piacevole. Petyr aveva spiegato a Robin che era giunto il momento che il lord della Valle visitasse i suoi domini, che conoscesse di persona i proprio alfieri e che imparasse a distinguere gli amici dai nemici. Lord Yohn Royce si era preso l’onore di insegnarli come destreggiare una spada, ma in quei due mesi trascorsi a Coldwater l’unico progresso di Robin era stato smettere di lamentarsi dell’eccessiva pesantezza della spada di legno.

Sansa non riusciva a capire cosa avesse in mente Petyr, né tantomeno per quale motivo si stessero attardando tanto in quell’angolo remoto dei Setti Regni. A vederlo da fuori, Petyr sembrava interessato alla crescita di Robin quanto tutti gli altri nobili alfieri di casa Arryn. Parlava amabilmente con il più grande dei figli di Yohn Royce e con Morton Waynwood, riusciva a scherzare con il ritroso Gilwood Hunter e la vecchia lady Waynwood pareva aver totalmente dimenticato ogni ostilità nutrita nei suoi confronti.

Che fosse tutto dovuto alla menzogna che aveva raccontato loro a Nido dell’Aquila?

Uscì sul piccolo terrazzo e osservò il cortile di pietra sottostante. Non fu affatto stupita di vedere Petyr in piedi accanto a Robin. Il bambino stringeva fra le mani insicure un arco corto e sottile, di legno chiaro, ma per quanto tentasse di mantenere salda la presa non pareva capace di scoccare una sola freccia. Sansa guardò il bersaglio posizionato pochi metri davanti a lui: c’era un’unica freccia dalle piume bianche conficcata nel centro. Probabilmente Petyr gli aveva mostrato per l’ennesima volta come avrebbe dovuto fare.

Si appoggiò alla balaustra e assistette a ognuno dei vani tentativi di Robin.

Nella sua mente Robin si trasformò in Robb e il cortile di Coldwater s’ingrandì di trenta volta la sua ampiezza. Rivide chiaramente gli imponenti bastioni di Grande Inverno che svettavano contro il cielo pallido del Nord, le gigantesche finestre e l’alta torre di Mastro Luwin. In quel ricordo Robb stringeva un arco ben più possente di quello di Robin e al suo fianco non c’era Petyr, ma Jon e Theon – Jon prima di farsi inghiottire dalla Barriera e Theon prima di ridurre Grande Inverno in cenere.

Robin fallì l’ennesimo colpo e Sansa si ritrovò a sorridere stupidamente al ricordo dei tentativi altrettanto fallimentari di Bran. Arya, invece… Arya era particolarmente dotata in tutto ciò che non fosse competenza di una lady. Era abile a cavalcare, aveva una buona mira con l’arco e sapeva che ad Approdo del Re suo padre era riuscito a trovare il tempo di insegnarle a destreggiare anche una spada corta.

Qualche anno prima Robb aveva talmente insistito che era riuscito a convincere Sansa a prendere in mano un arco. Era piccolo e leggero, uno di quelli che usava Bran per allenarsi, ma Sansa ne era comunque rimasta impressionata. C’era molta differenza fra osservare i fratelli tirare con l’arco e stringerne personalmente uno. Aveva sfiorato più volte il morbido impennaggio grigio e Robb l’aveva presa in giro dicendole che non andava acconciata.

La voce acuta di Robin la arpionò dalla profonda tristezza di quel ricordo perduto e lei si ritrovò ancora a Coldwater, sul terrazzino di una stanza che non era né calda né confortevole quanto lo era stata la sua stanza a Grande Inverno.

«Hai visto, Sansa?» le gridò entusiasta. «Ne ho lanciata una!».

Sansa non se ne era nemmeno accorta, ma annuì ugualmente e sorrise nel vedere una freccia abbandonata poco più avanti dei piedi di Robin. Non doveva essere stato un gran tiro.

«Voglio dire a lord Royce che ho imparato!».

«Non hai ancora imparato, Robin» lo corresse paziente Petyr. «Ma immagino tu possa festeggiare il lieto evento di non aver fatto cadere la freccia sopra agli stivali».

Robin non colse la sottile ironia del patrigno e sfrecciò rapidamente verso il colonnato che conduceva al salone interno, strillando a gran voce il nome di lord Royce. Nonostante l’amarezza ancora viva nel petto, Sansa sorrise divertita.

Un altro aspetto del castello di Coldwater che trovava insopportabile erano le decine di scalette che scendevano e salivano da ogni locale. Ce ne era una ripida e stretta anche nel terrazzo delle sue stanze che terminava nel cortile, a pochi passi da un’ennesima scala che portava allo studiolo di lord Coldwater, ora occupato da Petyr. Sollevò l’orlo della gonna di pesante tessuto e scese gradino dopo gradino, muovendo i piedi con attenzione per non scivolare. Quando ebbe raggiunto il centro del cortile, Petyr aveva raccolto la freccia di Robin e se la stava rigirando distrattamente in una mano. Nell’altra stringeva l’esile arco dimenticato dal ragazzino.

Le rivolse un sorriso spossato, ma nei suoi occhi di quella pallida tonalità fra il verde e il grigio guizzò un luccichio di profondo sarcasmo.

«Con progressi talmente ammirevoli, Robin imparerà a centrare il bordo del bersaglio quando sarà schiavo dell’artrite e della gotta».

«Sir Hunter dice che è più abile con la spada».

Petyr inarcò con eloquenza un sopracciglio.

«Il termine “abile” è piuttosto discutibile. Tu saresti in grado di batterlo usando una forchetta senza denti».

Sansa non fu in grado di soffocare una vivace risata. Fissò il portone oltre il quale era svanito Robin, soppesando vagamente quanto stava per dire.

«Però ha smesso di piangere in continuazione. Maestro Colemon mi ha confidato che non ha incubi già da parecchie notti».

“Sognava zia Lysa precipitare dalla Porta della Luna. Sognava che qualcuno lo strappasse dal tepore del letto per scaraventarlo a sua volta di sotto” aggiunse mentalmente. “Chissà se ha mai sognato che a farlo fosse proprio Petyr”.

«Mi sembri stanca, Sansa» commentò improvvisamente lui, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla e stringendo con affetto. «Stai riposando bene?».

Per un attimo valutò l’ipotesi di mentirgli, ma non era del tutto sicuro che ci sarebbe riuscita. Mentire a lady Waynwood e a tutti gli altri alfieri non era ardimentoso quanto mentire a lui.

«Sì, sono stanca di stare qui» gli disse con franchezza. «Quando parli della Dita non fai che lamentarti di quanto siano misere e opprimenti e poi ci rinchiudi per settimane in questo castello sperduto a sole poche decine di miglia di distanza. Non ne capisco il motivo».

«Se può renderti più piacevole la visita a Coldwater, posso chiedere a lady Waynwood di mandare qui le sue nipoti più giovani. La più grande dovrebbe avere all’incirca la tua età…».

«Non mi interessano le nipoti di lady Waynwood: quella vecchia è già sufficientemente petulante» si lamentò d’istinto Sansa. «Non fa che domandarmi… oh, non importa».

Sulle labbra di Petyr si era dipinto un sorriso furbo.

«Non fa che chiederti… _cosa_?».

Sansa avvertì un fastidioso rossore diffondersi sulle gote. Pregò che Petyr non se ne accorgesse, ma a giudicare dalla sua espressione divertita lo aveva notato eccome.

«Lo sai perfettamente».

«Al contrario, non ne ho idea» le rispose, fingendo di concentrarsi sull’arco e tendendo la freccia in direzione del bersaglio. «Confesso di non trascorrere molto tempo in compagna di lady Waynwood».

Avrebbe voluto tirargli uno schiaffo.

In quei due mesi trascorsi a Coldwater il suo rapporto con Petyr aveva perso ogni logica, se mai ne aveva avuta una.

Talvolta le permetteva di fargli compagnia nello studiolo di Coldwater e trascorrevano ore davanti a vecchie mappe dei Setti Regni. Petyr le spiegava ogni angolo della zona della Valle senza dimenticare nemmeno il più stretto valico fra le Montagne della Luna. Le parlava degli alfieri di Lysa Arryn che aveva iniziato a chiamare “i nostri”, delle loro famiglie e delle loro aspettative su Robin. Quando qualcuno dei suoi uomini ad Approdo del Re riuscivano a recare loro nuove notizie dalla capitale, Sansa era sempre una delle prime a venirne informata. Giusto la sera prima gli aveva raccontato ciò che era accaduto a Tywin Lannister e della scomparsa di Tyrion. Per qualche strano motivo non ne fu stupita quanto credeva di doverlo essere.

Poi c’erano tutte le altre occasioni in cui davanti ai _loro_ alfieri minori era costretta a fingersi la sua figlia bastarda e Petyr la trattava con fredda accondiscendenza, costringendola ad ascoltare in silenzio. In quei momenti lo odiava. Non appena restavano nuovamente soli e lei avanzava le sue opinioni, lui la fissava con sguardo intenso, annuendo di tanto in tanto e dandole ragione. A volte la prendeva in giro, invece, o riusciva a farla ridere prendendo in giro qualcun altro.

Non era assolutamente in grado di capire cosa stesse accadendo, ma per il momento era piuttosto soddisfatta. Non avrebbe mai scambiato quella sorta di esilio autoinflitto a Coldwater per i tempi ad Approdo del Re, nemmeno quelli che avevano preceduto la morte di suo padre. C’erano delle notti in cui non riusciva a prendere sonno e si ritrovava a pensare che, nonostante tutto, il tempo trascorso con Petyr fosse perfino più piacevole della monotonia di Grande Inverno. Erano sensazioni che venivano sostituite in fretta dal senso di colpa.

«Dunque, mia cara?» continuò Petyr. «Qual è l’innominabile domanda con la quale ti sta tormentando lady Waynwood?».

Sansa incrociò le braccia al petto e distolse lo sguardo, mugugnando appena una blanda risposta.

«Temo di non aver capito».

«Mi chiede della mia _virtù_ » sputò infine lei, con il volto sempre più caldo e una sensazione di profondo imbarazzo nello stomaco. «Non fa che domandarmi se _lui_ … se Tyrion Lannister…».

«Oh, capisco» commentò con naturalezza, tendendo nuovamente l’arco. Sansa si chiese se avesse intenzione o meno di scoccare la freccia. «E tu cosa lei hai risposto?».

«Niente. Non ho detto _niente_. Sono rimasta in silenzio e lei ha continuato ad assillarmi fino a quando non le ho detto la verità».

Petyr abbassò l’arco e scoppiò in una risata genuina. Le rimase a fissarlo con sguardo di vaga indignazione.

«Perdonami» si scusò in fretta, passandosi una mano sul volto. «Stai crescendo così rapidamente che spesso dimentico quanto tu sia giovane».

Sansa tacque. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non apprezzava essere trattata come una bambina, ma intuì che non sarebbe stata la risposta più appropriata. Petyr non la trattava come una bambina: lo leggeva nei suoi sguardi, lo sentiva nel tocco fugace delle sue dita. _Non desiderava_ trattarla come una bambina, e quanto Sansa se ne era accorta si era ritrovata combattuta da sensazioni contrastanti. Da una parte Petyr la spaventava profondamente e ciò che di tanto in tanto l’uomo lasciava affiorare dai suoi gesti quotidiani la metteva a disagio; dall’altra parte, tuttavia, si rendeva conto che quelle piacevoli attenzioni non le recavano solo disturbo. Nessuno l’aveva mai trattata come una donna e per quanto avesse passato tutta la sua vita ricevendo lodi alla sua bellezza, il modo con cui Petyr le diceva quanto fosse bella la faceva sempre sorridere.

Non era semplicemente complicato capire se ne fosse più intimorita o più lusingata: con Petyr era complicato capire ogni cosa. Sansa aveva deciso che avrebbe sopportato la confusione dei proprio pensieri fin tanto che in sua compagnia si fosse sentita protetta.

«Che cosa stiamo facendo qui, Petyr?».

«Secondo te cosa stiamo facendo?».

“Niente” si rispose, ma sapeva che l’istinto la stava ingannando ancora una volta.

Cercò di ragionare ancora una volta sulle decine di infinite possibilità che poteva spiegare la loro presenza a Coldwater. Fece mente locale e assemblò ognuna delle informazioni che Petyr aveva ricevuto dalle proprie spie, ogni resoconto degli alfieri della Valle… potevano vantare un esercito abbastanza consistente, ora, ma non era sufficiente per contrastare le armate dei Lannister. “La morte di Tywin le ha di certo indebolite… ma quanto?”. Dal Nord giungevano notizie del compatto esercito di Roose Bolton e di ciò che restava di quello di Stannis Baratheon. E Sansa sapeva che dal lontano Est, ben oltre le Città Libere, l’ultima discendente dei Targaryen sconfitti da suo padre e re Robert era intenzionata a riconquistare i Sette Regni. Inoltre c’era quel tacito accordo stretto con Olenna Tyrell di cui Petyr le aveva parlato solo di sfuggita, lasciandole intuire che nascondesse molto più di quanto non apparisse. E c’era quel corvo misterioso che Mastro Colemon aveva detto essere arrivato dalla Barriera qualche tempo prima, ma Lysa Arryn aveva bruciato la missiva prima che qualcun altro a parte lei potesse leggerla. Aveva domandato a Petyr se fosse a conoscenza di cosa contenesse, ma lui aveva scosso la testa con una smorfia seccata, come se non riuscisse a tollerare l’idea di ignorare qualcosa.

Il suo problema era sempre lo stesso, giorno dopo giorno. Cosa voleva Petyr? A lui aveva detto di averlo capito, ma la verità era che l’unico desiderio di Petyr che avesse intuito era lo stesso dietro al quale si sentiva tanto protetta. Ma cos’altro? Più trascorreva il tempo e più l’idea che lui stesse mirando al Trono di Spade si faceva fragile e improbabile.

«Siamo circondati da nemici e montagne» commentò infine con tono cauto. «Dalla Valle non possiamo fare niente…».

Petyr sorrise, annuì appena e le fece silenziosamente cenno di andare avanti. 

«Perciò stiamo aspettando che qualcuno si muova fuori dalla Valle… qualcuno dalla tua parte? O forse dalla loro».

«Potrebbe essere vero. Ti prego, continua».

Sansa si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. Quel gioco di intuizioni e supposizioni che avevano iniziato da quando si erano lasciati Nido dell’Aquila alle spalle la intrigava con curiosità sempre più crescente. Lui sembrava divertirsi rispondendole solo “vero” o “non vero”.

«I Tyrell sono dalla tua parte».

Petyr inclinò dubbioso il capo, ma rimase in silenzio e le diede il tempo di riformulare la frase.

«I Tyrell credono di averci dalla loro parte».

«Questo è vero».

«E Margaery vuole diventare regina».

«Questo è ancora più vero».

«Senza Tywin e Tyrion, l’esercito dei Lannister è debole».

«Dimentichi lo Sterminatore di Re».

«“Le battaglie si combattono con le spade e si vincono con la strategia”» replicò prontamente Sansa con un sorriso soddisfatto, ripetendo parola per parola ciò che lui le aveva detto qualche settimana prima. Si sentiva sempre più vicina alla soluzione. «Lo Sterminatore di Re non è mai stato un abile stratega. E nemmeno Cersei».

«Molto vero».

«La morte del principe di Dorne ad Approdo del Re potrebbe spingere i Martell contro i Lannister… ma tu mi hai detto che i Martell e i Tyrell sono due casate in contrasto. Perciò non è detto che decidano di schierarsi l’una dalla parte dell’altra».

«Assolutamente vero».

«E gli alfieri delle Terre dei Fiumi sono ancora fedeli ai Tully…». La sua voce si fece d’un tratto più aggressiva. «L’esercito di Stannis Baratheon finirà per scontrarsi con quello di Roose Bolton». “E chiunque sarà il vincitore, non sarà un uomo che il Nord saprà accettare. Non dopo ciò che i Bolton hanno fatto a mio fratello e mia madre”. Decise di tenere per sé quell’osservazione.

«Vero» concluse soddisfatto Petyr. «Perciò, dimmi, mia cara: cosa stiamo aspettando?».

Sansa assottigliò pensierosa le palpebre.

«Aspettiamo che si annientino l’uno con l’altro senza che si accorgano di noi».

Con un sorriso sereno sul volto, Petyr le tese l’arco di Robin. Sansa lo osservò senza capire.

«Vuoi provare, mia cara?».

In una situazione differente avrebbe di certo rifiutato. Non aveva mai nutrito lo stesso interesse della sorella nell’imitare i loro fratelli. Un tempo aveva sognato ricche giostre fra nobili e affascinanti cavalieri, poi la Montagna che Cavalca aveva conficcato una lancia nella gola di ser Hugh e la realtà aveva brutalmente sostituito la fantasia. Ricordava ancora lo scuro colore del sangue che era sgorgato dalle labbra aperte prima che il valoroso cavaliere morisse con un ultimo rantolo nauseante; poi la testa di suo padre che zampillava ancora calda nella mano di Ilyn Payne, le mosche che gli divoravano gli occhi e il naso dall’alto della picca; Joffrey che si artigliava la pelle fino a scorticarla, che si vomitava addosso un ridicolo pasticcio di piccione e soffocava in una pozzanghera acida; la gola di sua madre tranciata di netto e il suo cadavere gettato nudo nel fiume, la testa di Vento Grigio cucita sul corpo martoriato di Robb, Bran e Rickon bruciati insieme a ciò che era stato la loro casa. E Arya… Arya non poteva essere viva. Talvolta sognava che quando tutto quell’inferno si fosse concluso, Petyr l’avrebbe portata da Jon, sulla Barriera, per scoprire che Arya era sempre stata al sicuro fra i ghiacci del nord e le spade di Jon e dei Guardiani della Notte. 

Prese l’arco senza esitare e tentò di ricordare quali suggerimenti le avesse dato Robb in merito a frecce e bersagli da non mancare. Petyr gli offrì con teatrale galanteria la freccia, ma lei rimase a guardarla con espressione stranita esattamente come aveva fatto a Grande Inverno. Aspettò che Petyr si spostasse dietro di lei.

«Spostati in modo da offrire solo una spalla all’avversario» le mormorò all’orecchio, sfruttando la vicinanza per scostarle un ciuffo di capelli dal viso. Appoggiò una mano sotto al suo gomito, le sollevò di poco il braccio teso e la aiutò a incoccare la freccia. «Tieni il braccio teso. L’unica parte di te che deve muoversi è il polso».

Sansa cercò di eseguire ogni comando con precisione, ma la freccia continuava a sfuggirle fra le dita.

«Rilassati e fai un respiro profondo. Devi essere tu a controllare lei, non il contrario» le sussurrò piano. «Lasciala andare solo quando sei pronta. Mai avere fretta. Mai rischiare per nulla».

Inspirò a fondo un paio di volte, con il fiato caldo di Petyr che si infrangeva contro il suo collo. Tese la corda fino al mento come credeva di ricordare le avesse insegnato Robb e fissò a lungo il bersaglio. Si immaginò ancora una volta a miglia di distanza da Coldwater, ma non più a Grande Inverno: era in un luogo senza nome, senza nulla attorno, e davanti a lei c’erano Cersei e Joffrey, Ilyn Payne e Meryn Trant e Tywin Lannister. C’era sua zia Lysa davanti alla Porta della Luna e Roose Bolton che sogghignava durante il banchetto delle nozze di Edmure Tully. Nella sua testa riecheggiò la nenia snervante di quella ridicola canzone suonata in continuazione al matrimonio di Joffrey e Margaery. “Ma ora le piogge piangono nella sua sala”. Le dita di Sansa rilasciarono la corda tesa. “Senza una sola anima a udire quel pianto”.   

La freccia mancò il bersaglio di un paio di piedi, ma il colpo si rivelò ben più forte e deciso di quanto non avrebbe mai creduto. La punta di ferro si era conficcata in uno dei pali di legno del colonnato che circondava il cortile.

Petyr non cercò di camuffare un sincero stupore.

«Era la prima volta che toccavi un arco?».

«La seconda» lo corresse con tono assente. «Ma allora non ebbi il coraggio di lanciare la freccia».

L’uomo rimase in silenzio e le appoggiò le mani sulle braccia. A Sansa non dispiacque la sensazione di saperlo tanto vicino a lei.

«Cosa volevi colpire?».

«Il bersaglio».

Le parve quasi di sentirlo sorridere.

« _Chi_ volevi colpire?».

«Tutti quanti» mormorò.

«La vendetta è un’emozione del tutto umana e comprensibile» disse Petyr. «Non c’è motivo per cui vergognarsene».

«Non è vendetta». Continuò a fissare l’impennaggio della freccia che vibrava appena al soffio del vento. «Stanno solo fra me e ciò che voglio».

Petyr si sporse per poterla guardare meglio. Aveva un’espressione indecifrabile sul volto, ma i suoi occhi brillavano con feroce intensità.

«E tu cosa vuoi, Sansa?».

“Il Nord è piegato e l’inverno sta arrivando. Il Sud non sopravvivrà al suo morso freddo” si rispose fra sé. “Ma la mia casa è bruciata. Non ho più un posto dove tornare”. D’un tratto nella sua testa riemerse il sogno ridicolo con il quale aveva abbandonato Grande Inverno per raggiungere le calde terre del Sud e Approdo del Re. Si rese conto di non averlo mai perduto davvero. Lo aveva dimenticato, lo aveva ritenuto la causa di ogni sua disgrazia… ma la verità era un’altra. Era semplicemente cambiato con lei.

Non era più un sogno: era un desiderio, e in quel momento capì finalmente la superba differenza fra le due cose. C’era un solo modo che le avrebbe permesso di riprendersi ciò che voleva.

«Voglio le terre del Sud in ginocchio. Voglio il Nord» dichiarò con spietata sincerità. Sapeva che Petyr l’avrebbe capita. Sapeva che l’avrebbe aiutata fino alla fine, perché il posto in cui voleva arrivare era lo stesso che lui inseguiva da tutta una vita. «Voglio il Trono di Spade».

Petyr le prese con delicatezza una mano e posò un cortese bacio sulla pelle liscia delle sue nocche, ma ancora una volta Sansa avvertì il brivido di qualcosa di molto più intimo scenderle lungo la schiena.

«Lo avrai, mia cara».

Sansa non aggiunse altro, ma pregò silenziosamente gli Dèi che Petyr non decidesse mai di abbandonare le sue spalle per frapporsi fra lei e il bersaglio.

“Non ho più paura di scoccare la freccia”.


End file.
